wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lethon
) | location = Varies. Bough Shadow, Dream Bough, Seradane, or Twilight Grove | health = 832,000 | relatives = Ysera (Green Dragon Aspect) |titles = The Dragon The Beast}} Lethon is one of the four Dragons of Nightmare. In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. Lethon's exposure to the aberration within the Emerald Dream not only darkened the hue of the mighty dragon's scales, but also empowered him with the ability to extract malevolent shades from his enemies. Once joined with their master, the shades imbue the dragon with healing energies. It should come as no surprise, then, that Lethon is considered to be among the most formidable of Ysera's wayward lieutenants. Stormrage In the novel Stormrage, Lethon is one of the major antagonists as a servant of the Nightmare. He is eventually killed by Eranikus. In order to drain her power, the Nightmare has captured Eranikus' mate Ysera within the Eye of Ysera. While attempting to free her, Eranikus is ambushed by Lethon who preaches a future where the Nightmare and Azeroth becomes one. Telling that the dragons of nightmare one day will be "able to fly Azeroth's skies unimpeded", Eranikus decides to destroy Lethon to prevent it, even if he has to sacrifice himself. Dragging them both into a vortex of energy between the Emerald Dream and Azeroth, Lethon is torn apart while Eranikus is swallowed by the vortex. Overview Lethon is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other Emerald Dragons are Emeriss, Ysondre, and Taerar. These dragons are world spawns located in Duskwood (Twilight Grove), the Hinterlands (Seradane), Feralas (Dream Bough), and Ashenvale (Bough Shadow). They are raid-level difficulty. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Lethon is considered to be the hardest, although this is largely a popular myth. The Shadow Bolt Twirl is deadly if not handled well but if the raid has a capable Main Tank who knows what to do, Lethon becomes one of the easier outdoor bosses. All four dragons share the Sleep (summoning "Dream Fog"), Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep, Mark of Nature and Aura of Nature abilities. Each dragon also has a few unique abilities. One of these is considered the dragon's ace move, and will be performed when the dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its max life. In other words, the ace move will only be performed three times; when the dragon is at 25%, 50%, and 75% life. When it is performed, the dragon will also yell something. Abilities Used by all the Dragons of Nightmare *''' Seeping Fog' - Summons two clouds of Dream Fog that will chase random players around the dragon and put them to sleep for 4 seconds. *' Noxious Breath' - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a 30 second DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. *' Tail Sweep' - Inflicts 925 to 1075 damage on enemies in a 30 yards cone behind the dragon, knocking them back. *' Summon Player' - Teleports the player who has the most aggro in front of the dragon if the player tries to run out of combat. This ability has first been noted after patch 2.0.1. *' Mark of Nature' - If players are killed by a nightmare dragon, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If engaging the dragon during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds as with the Dream Fog. *' Aura of Nature' - A invisible pulsing aura that interrupts actions like eating, drinking and bandaging when close to the dragon. Will trigger the 2 minute sleep when combined with Mark of Nature. *All the Dragons of Nightmare are also immune to nature damage. Abilities exclusive to Lethon *' Shadow Bolt Whirl' - Fires four sets of shadow bolts at everyone on one side of him, then alternates to the other side, dealing 800-1200 damage. On each volley his feet will glow. *' 25% ability: Draw Spirit' - Everyone within 100 yards of Lethon will be stunned for 5 seconds and a Spirit Shade will walk out of their body. While stunned, each player will take 657 to 843 shadow damage every 2 seconds. The shades will walk toward Lethon and will heal him if they reach him. Each shade will heal Lethon for 15000 HP. The shades have 500 health each and are immune to AoE spells. Strategy *Clump the raid on one side. Pull Lethon. The Tank should be tanking Lethon next to one of the two pillars of the temple. Lethon only shoots shadow bolts on one side of him, so it is important that the tank recognizes the side that Lethon is shooting the bolts in and moves Lethon's head to the correct pillar. Running through him to the next pillar is the most efficient way of turning Lethon. A good way to know when the MT has to turn Lethon over is to have one raid member count the number of times his claws glow. After four glows, the Shadow Bolt Volleys change the side they shoot to. *At +/- 10% of 75%, the raid healers should be ready to top the main tank off. Overhealing the tank, although bad on the healing meters, can make the difference between a tank surviving through the banish, or not surviving through it. Keep 3 heal over times on the main tank at all times at the 85%, 60%, and 35% marks. Make sure DPS kills as many shades as possible to prevent Lethon from getting healed. However, killing the shades is not that necessary, as healers can run out and drink if needed, and the only real challenging parts to this fight is when everyone is banished. *Not a vital note for the fight, but the Noxious Breath DoT persists on the MT after Lethon dies, it's rather funny when a guild begins to celebrate and 5 seconds later the MT falls over dead; just remember to heal him after Lethon dies Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgB-qFa2ZL0 Note: This is a video to show you how the tank should be turning Lethon. This shaman is quick on his feet and avoids most of the sleep clouds (while eating a few noxious breath clouds), but if your healers are as incompetent as some of the ones in this video, expect plenty of wipes. Quotes World of Warcraft '''Aggro:' * When summoning Shades: * Stormrage *''"Your greatest nightmare comes true..."'Stormrage, page 555 *"Give in to the Nightmare! Let it embrace you!"'Stormrage'', page 556 Loot See also *Dragons of Nightmare Patch notes * * References External links Category:Green dragons Category:Bosses Category:World raid encounters Category:Ashenvale mobs Category:Duskwood mobs Category:Feralas mobs Category:The Hinterlands mobs Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters